It is conventional to incorporate finely powdered grains or matting agents into the protective layer of a photographic element to increase the surface roughness to achieve the following: (1) reduce self-adhering of the material, (2) reduce sticking of the material to manufacturing and processing devices, (3) improve the antistatic properties of the material, and (4) improve the vacuum release of the material in contact exposure. The matting agents are commonly very small particles of organic or inorganic materials, such as silicone dioxide, magnesium oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, poly(methyl methacrylate), poly(vinyltoluene), poly(methyl methacrylate-co-methacrylic acid), and so on.
This "matting" of the surface layer suffers, however, from various disadvantages. Matte particles on a photographic film can cause pressure sensitization marks on a neighboring film by being pressed against the neighboring film. This can produce a plus or minus density spot upon processing. Further, by being pressed against and moved across the neighboring film, a plus or minus density line can become visible upon processing. Pressure sensitization from matte particles can occur during film manufacturing, product shipping, or customer use and can occur before or after exposure. The quality of the image is degraded by pressure sensitization marks on the film.
In addition, matte beads tend to dust during manufacturing processes such as high speed finishing operations. The "dusted" matte beads gradually build-up on finishing equipment and become redeposited on the film surface as dirt. The dusted matte beads can also cause film surface scratches and processing defects, thus resulting in product waste. In automatic film changers the dusted matte beads build-up in suction cup or driven roll areas causing film transportation difficulties.
Therefore, a foremost object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide photographic material which exhibits excellent resistance to both pressure sensitization marks in abraded areas and matte dusting during film manufacturing and transport processes.